ndukesfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Canadian Horror Story: Haunted Mansion
Haunted Mansion 'Characters:' 'Starring: ' *'Sam Harris - ' A recently-married lawyer who goes to the mansion on his honeymoon with his wife. Sam is the center of all the mysteries in the house, a mystery handed down throughout generations. *'Lauren Stein -' A recently-married lawyer who goes to the mansion on her honeymoon with her husband. Lauren has severe ties to all of the mysteries within the house, only by connection to her husband. *'Marcus Huntington -' Longtime friend and companion to Chris. Although he holds a deeper friendship to Chris than the latter, which emerges into an unhealthy obsession. *'Scott Wallis -' A recently-fired school teacher that has been taken in by Chris. Scott refuses to reveal the reasoning behind his firing, and has a darker side to him. He is also a two-time Total Drama contestant, being emotionally scarred on the show. *'Lindsay Maine -' A ex-television personality-turned supermodel who is summoned to the mansion. She is no longer kind and compassionate, but has turned somewhat cold following her husband's constant infedelity, causing her to become unsteady. Prior to moving into the mansion, Lindsay has begun taking self-defense classes and is now capable of wielding a katana. *'Duncan James -' A recently-released prisoner and ex-television personality. Duncan has been hardened to the core, and moves into the mansion without telling Chris in the season premiere, and even he is afraid of the horrors that lie inside it. *'Kelsie Jones -' A recent college graduate, majoring in Psychology. She moves into Muriel’s house, being a family friend for many years as her in-house psychologist. Kelsie is kind, yet nosy and the secrets of the two houses may just ruin her. *'Katie Richards -' A meek, divorced housewife who experienced abuse from her ex-husband following the death of her daughter, inside Chris’ mansion. She returns to exact her revenge, thinking Chris raped and murdered her during a class field trip. She participated in one season of Total Drama. *'Chris McLean -' A selfish ex-television host-turned millionaire who is shocked by the arrival of many people to his mansion, claiming that they were summoned by him. Being the killer’s main target, Chris begins to break down and hopes that the houseguests can help him solve the mystery. 'Recurring:' *'Chef Hatchet -' A emotionally-broken co-host-turned butler who works for Chris once again, but things don’t aren’t as happy as they seem. *'Sierra Reed -' A deceased teenager that was killed in the mansion. She continues to roam the mansion, guiding the others to solving the mysteries. She was featured on two seasons of Total Drama, and was killed shortly after the fifth season, nearly graduating high school. *'David Maine -' A selfish, manipulative screenwriter and movie director and husband to Lindsay. He is very controlling of her, and goes with her to the house, hoping to capture some paranormal activities and news along the way. *'Denai -' Chris’ maid who is a vicious, old woman. She has some ties to the mysteries within the house. *'Leshawna Rowland -' An ex-reality television personality-turned aspiring singer. Leshawna takes refuge in Chris’ mansion following her house going into foreclosure. *'Henry -' A ex-lover of Denai’s and the butler Chris hires after Chef’s sudden departure. *'Blaineley O'Halloran - '''An ex-television hostess and Total Drama participant. Comes to the mansion with mixed intentions. *'Alejandro Burromuerto -''' An ex-reality television personality and boyfriend to Heather. His family has a long history with the mysteries inside the house. *'Heather Woo -' An ex-reality television personality who is deemed the prime suspect in the house that is behind the mysteries. 'Co-Starring: ' *'Muriel George -' The only neighbor of Chris, a recent widow who is not as nice as she seems. *'Ashton Lewis -' A little boy who went missing in the mansion prior to Chris moving in, and died in the basement, and subsequently haunts it. *'Mitch George -' The deceased husband of Muriel, yet he continues to haunt her house. *'Esther Martinez -' A new resident of Chris’ mansion, but refuses to come out of her room due to her seeing unknown horrors. Esther is psychic, and can see into the future and sense spirits. *'Cody Anderson -' An ex-reality television personality turned entrepreneur. Cody is no longer nerdy, but handsome and muscular. He comes to the house, hoping to buy it from Chris, only being 18 years old. *'Brielle Donovan -' A ghost roaming around the mansion, who had a former feud with Denai, which resulted in her death. She haunts Denai in her dreams and hallucinations. *'Andy Maine -' The son of Lindsay and David, who has recently been diagnosed with leukemia.